Many varied communication devices are available by which to carry out a wide variety of communication services. And, with continued advancements in technology, additional communication devices and services shall likely be developed.
Information may be required to be communicated only a very short distance, such as between elements within a single computer or over very large distances, sometimes many miles or even greater distances. Information is communicated over a communication channel that is formed to extend between communication devices that send and receive the information. In wireline communication systems, the communication channel is defined upon a physical, i.e., wired, connection extending between the locations. In radio communication systems, the communication channel forms a radio communication channel, and the information is communicated as part of an electromagnetic signal that is communicated by way of a radio connection defined by the radio channel. And, some communication systems utilize both radio channels and physical channels during different stages of the communication of the information.
A cellular communication system is an exemplary communication system that utilizes radio channels in the communication of information. Other radio communication systems, e.g., WiFi, WiMax, Bluetooth, and other analogous systems also utilize radio channels upon which to communicate information.
To communicate information over any more than very short distances, the information is typically modulated, usually by combining the information with a carrier signal. The resultant, modulated signal is demodulated, once communicated and received at a destination, to recover the information.
Conventional modulation and demodulation mechanisms and techniques are generally inflexible. An improvement to the existing art would therefore be advantageous.
It is in light of this background information related to communication of information that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.